


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #13 - #14

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 웰컴투 세운엔터





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #13 - #14

# 13

 

<다녤 POV>

 

남아이돌그룹의 전형적인 발전은 이렇다.

그룹으로 데뷔해서, 나중에 개인활동.

하지만,

세운엔터는 기이한 곳.

사장부터, 신기한 곳.

지금의 이대휘는 흡사, 지드래곤.

그런데,

빅뱅에 견줄만한 그룹은 세운엔터에 없다.

 

[그럼 만들자.]

[네?]

[만들자고, 그룹.]

[세운형, 진짜로요?]

[어. 너가 맡을거야.]

[네?]

[너 그랬잖아. 대휘 일봐주는 거 힘들다고.]

[에에, 그건 그런데...]

[이참에 승진도 해. 남아이돌그룹 총괄디렉터 본부장. 멋지지? 헿.]

[헿, 이 아니라고요 세운형. 잠깐만 잠깐만...]

걸음을 옮겨 쇼파에 걸터 앉았다.

[지인짜, 할거에요? 무슨 생각으로.]

[나 꿈이였어. 남아이돌 그룹만드는거.]

[아니 꿈은 꿈이고. 이건 정말... 진지해요?]

[난 항상 진지해, 데헿. 헿. 헿.]

갑자기 헿헿거리면서 사무실을 게다리춤추면서 돌기 시작한다.

아... 나 돌겠어.

그렇게 세 바퀴정도 돌다가 다시 진지한 세운형으로 돌아왔다.

[대휘, 어린 아이가 야망이 커. 맘에 들어.]

[네, 그건 잘 알죠 우리 모두. 그런데 그룹으로 분산을 하면 우리 리소스가..]

[분산 안해.]

[에?]

[대휘를 중심으로 그룹을 만들거야.]

[대휘, 그런 거 안 할걸요. 걔 성격 싸패에요. 좋은 싸패지만.]

[그렇지. 미치지 않고는 이 일 못하지. 너도 그렇고, 나도 그렇고.  
우린 다 미쳐서 이 짓하는 거야. 그리고, 난 이 일이 이 세상에서  
제일 좋아. 미칠 것 같아. 그래서 하루하루 침대에서 일어날 때.  
셀레고 넘 좋아. 넌 안그러겠지만.]

[난 그런 열정같은 거 없어요. 내 성격하곤 영.]

[이 세계는 너 같은 사람도 필요해.  
미친 놈. 안 미친 놈. 그냥 그런놈. 그런 사람들이 모여서  
노는 판이 이 아이돌판. 난 그게 좋아. 헿.]

[아, 형. 또 헿세운으로 가지말고, 얘기 계속해요. 대휘 안 할거에요. 그룹.]

[대휘는 현실을 누구보다도 잘 아는 비즈니스맨이야. 아티스트이기도 하지만.  
난 그게 맘에 들어. 그래서 대휘가 제안한 B계약서도 수렴했고.  
장기적으로 볼 때는 리스크가 있었지만. 난 자신 있어.  
대휘 재계약 따낼 거라는 거. 백지수표주면서 3대가 다 달라들겠지만.  
그리고, 대휘...]

세운형의 눈빛이 한껏 다크해진다.

이럴 때 세운형이 가장 멋지지, 그리고.

그 나른한 눈 안에 숨은 광기가.

매우 무섭다.

[대휘는 알고있어. 솔로로서 가능한 활동영역은 제한되어있고.  
표현할 수 있는 캔버스의 폭도 그만큼이라는 것. 대휘는 여러가지 컬러로  
보다 넓은 도화지에 그림을 그리고 싶어해. 아티스트는. 그렇지 않고는 못견뎌.  
그런 아티스트적 욕망과 비즈니스의 이해관계가 만나지.

그룹으로서 이룰 수 있는 것도 있다는 것. 대휘도 그것을 원하고 있어.  
그래서, 어제 대휘랑 얘기 했어.]

[엣, 그래요?]

[오케이 받음.]

[이 곳은 사장이 연옌한테 결제받네요.]

[뭐, 그렇지. 하지만, 서로가 만족하는 관계니까 괜찮아.  
앨범프로듀싱이나 그룹컨셉같은건 서로 상의해서 다수결로.]

[무슨 다수결이요. 민주주의에요 뭐에요. 개판되겠네.]

[마지막으로 너가 결정해.]

[...잠만요. 나 지금 이상한 소리를 들었는데.]

[나 1표. 대휘 1표. 너 1표. 그러니까 나랑 대휘가 서로 결정못하면  
너가 마지막 결정권을 가지는 거야.]

아잉씨발.

[나, 아놔. 아침부터 돌게하네요 세운형. 나, 그런 거 전혀...]

[넌 특이해. 아무런 열정없이 입사해서. 대휘라는 금송아지를 케어하게되고.  
같이 부상해서, 지금은 연예계에서 파워피플에 들어갔지만. 정작, 자신은 그저 소시민.  
비싼 자동차, 명품 옷, 악세사리 욕심 전혀 없고. 그저 샐러리맨이라고 자신을 생각하는.]

[샐러리맨 맞는데요.]

[우리 모두 샐러리맨이지, 대부분. 하지만 마음 속으로는 다 유명해지고 싶지 않나.]

[아니, 나 그런거 질색.]

[그래서 너를 데리고 있는거야. 냉정하거든.  
아티스트도 아니고, 비즈니스맨도 아니고. 무심하게 서류정리하는.  
그런 사람이 있어야, 회사가 아트, 비즈니스 한쪽으로 지나치게 치우치지 않지.  
너는 대휘라는 아트와, 나라는 비즈니스를 잇는 다리.  
그래서 마지막 1표를 너에게 준거야.]

아아, 감동이라고 해야되는데.

승진은 싫어.

그냥 가늘고 오래 가고 싶은데.

일이 더 늘어나잖아.

하아.

신경질스럽게 가슴 주머니를 쳐보지만.

책상에서 챙긴 사탕 몇 개 뿐.

씨이

[..발.]

[나 욕해? 세운이 슬퍼용. 헿.]

하아.

세운엔터,

이런 곳 또 없습니다.

 

 

 

 

 

# 14

 

<다녤 POV>

 

(찰칵찰칵)

(찰칵찰칵)

강력한 스팟라이트 아래.

정세운 CEO, 이대휘, 그리고

나.

세 명이 앉아있다.

아아,

내가 왜 이런 곳에.

질색이야.

맨날 지훈에게 나른하다고 놀려먹었지만.

지훈아, 넌 좋겠다. 이런 일 안하고.

[그러면, 시작하겠습니다.]

아아,

지옥의 문이 열리는구나아~

보이는 건, 길조인가 망조인가.

<세운엔터테인먼트 남아이돌그룹 런칭 기자회견>

미친,

무슨 기자회견을 해.

 

***

 

언론을 중심으로 대중들은 웅성웅성거렸다.

이대휘의 성공적인 솔로 활동 2년. 그 후,

대휘를 포함한 남아이돌그룹 런칭의 루머가 돌기 시작했다.

팬덤은 흔들거렸다.

팬덤의 분열은 최악의 상황.

언론과 평론가, 방송계, 대중들도 한 마디씩.

다들, 원하고 있지. 성공한 자의 추락.

사장과 소속 연예인과의 마찰? 침을 주륵주륵 흘리면서

정보를 캐러다니는 승냥이 같은 기자들.

세운형과 대휘는 그런 것 따위 전혀 신경 안 쓰지만.

팬덤의 혼란스러움은 지켜볼 수 없는 것.

무슨 스캔들이 터진 것도 아니지만,

이 에너지를 모아서.

아예 런칭쇼의 기대감으로 쓰자라는 세운형의 의견이 나왔고.

그 짐승같은 촉은 어김없이 들어맞아서.

전국 생중계, 심지어 공중파3사 모두. 케이블, 인터넷은 말할 것 없고.

모든 국민이 지켜본다고 해도 아닌, 이런 자리.

이대휘라는 사람이 어떤 위치인지 잘 보여준다.

사스가 연예계김연아. <-실제로 인터넷에서 떠도는 별명이다.

나는... 하아.

담배도, 사탕도 못 무는 이 상황이 참담할 뿐이고.

 

 

***

첫 번째 질문은, 예의상 세운형에게 들어왔다.

아무리 이대휘가 독보적인 존재라고 해도, 명패는 명백히 세운엔터테인먼트.

마지막 결정권은 사장이기에, (물론, 3표 민주주의는 우리 회사만의 비밀.)

첫째 질문이 먼저 들어왔다.

"맞습니까. 들리는 소문. 남아이돌그룹의 런칭, 그 멤버로는 이대휘 군이 포함되다는 것."

[맞습니다.]

지금,

인터넷은 폭발했다.

서버IT관리자분들,

화이팅.

 

***

 

이어진 두 번째 질문, 이대휘 군에게.

"이대휘 군은 어떠한 심정에서 그런 결정을 한 건지 궁금합니다."

하이에나같이, 기자들의 눈빛이 번뜩인다.

사장과 소속연예인과의 불화와 갈등, 좋은 기사소재다.

이대휘는,

이대휘다.

[나 넘 좋아, 짱.]

실시간으로,

나넘좋아짱

네이버 실검 1위.

앞으로 수많은 짤들을 양성할 것이다.

 

***

부가적으로 설명을 해달라는 요청이 들어왔다. 이대휘군에게.

[남자 솔로가수아이돌로서, 그것도 회사의 처음 연예인으로서 데뷔한다는 것.  
어느 누가 쉽사리 그런 결정을 내려줄 수 있었을까요.  
여기 세운형의 결단과, 저를 향한 신뢰와 사랑이 없었다면  
지금의 이대휘는 없습니다.]

분위기가 사악 가라앉는다.

불화와 갈등의 기사논조는... 힘들겠군.

[그리고 우리 팬 여러분들.  
한없이 부족하고, 어린 저를 믿어주시고 응원해주시는 모든 분들.  
여러분이 없으면,  
지금의 이대휘는 없습니다.]

[많은 분들이, 제가 이 결정을 내리기 전에 말씀해 주셨고.  
걱정과 심려스러운 조언. 저도, 진지하게 받아들였습니다.  
계속 솔로로 가도 좋지 않을까? 왜 리스크가 있는 길을 택하려고 하지?  
지금까지 해온 것은 계속 한다면 좋지 않을까? 다 옳고, 현명한 말씀이었지만.]

한 박자 쉬고,

[새로운 도전을 하지 않는 것.  
그건 이대휘가 아닙니다.]

기자들의 타이핑이 빨라진다.

[솔로로서의 저의 모습과. 그룹 안에서의 저의 모습.  
분명히 다르고, 그 모습은. 지금의 저보다, 훨씬 더 발전된  
초슈퍼핫이대휘ver2.0일 것임을, 팬들과 대중여러분께

약속합니다.]

초슈퍼핫이대휘버전투...

대휘스똬일.

[그리고, 제가 정말 좋아하는 형동생들. 저희들이 함께하는 여정.  
우리들의 깊은 우정. 같이 써내려가는 이야기.  
같이 해주신다면, 정말 감사하겠습니다.  
여러분, 항상 사랑하고, 감사해요.]

이대휘는 오늘도 눈부시고.

세운형은 헿세운은 어디로 갔는지, 오늘은 그저 정장수트차림의 말끔한 CEO.

난 그저 입에 오물거릴 걸 원할 뿐이고.

우리 3인조. 지켜보는 전국민.

이런 판 또 없습니다, 세운엔터의 남아이돌그룹 런칭 기자회견.

에브리바디, 웰컴 투

세운엔터

 

 

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족.

에헤라디야,

판을 벌려라.

글쓴이도 잘그락잘그락

타자방아를 돌립니다아~

 

하잉, 세운이 넘 좋아.

헿.


End file.
